sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DearlySkies/Dani's Request Blog
I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING REQUESTS ON THIS BLOG. WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT, I WILL OPEN ANOTHER BLOG. UNTIL THEN, GOOD BYE. RULES *I will draw Gems or Humans **'Canon characters' or OCs **If an OC, it must be yours. **I need a photo reference or a detailed description (see THE BASICS) *''I reserve the right to decline requests'' *I will most likely be taking pictures on my phone and finish the piece digitally. If not, I will use Copics to colour. *No pornographic or gore requests *''Be kind (Respect me and my time'' *Please leave shipping requests to a minimum *If you will be uploading the picture to your character's page, please source me (at the bottom) THE BASICS *I tend to get things done quickly but I have other requests, too. *I also suffer from a currently unknown and mysterious disorder that makes me sick very often so this will slow me down. This has lightened up lately but it still lurks. *'I live in Okinawa, and I post at weird times.' *''Please don't rush me. That's how I lose my motivation.'' *''Do not ask me how your request is going. These are annoying and could lead to me dropping your request.'' Trust me, it happened before. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT A PHOTO REFERENCE OF YOUR OC MORE THAN A DESCRIPTION LIKE PLEASE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PHOTO REFERENCE, USE THE GEMSONA MAKER OR MY TEMPLATE BELOW. PLEASE. AND. THANK. YOU. If you are thinking of requesting but (OH CRAP) you don't have a photo reference, please use the below template: My gemstone is _________. They are (height), and are (body size or type and for men). They have (hair colour) (hair style). They have (eye type), (eye colour). They have (colour) skin. For clothes they wear (look, there are a lot of different styles of clothing and then substyles in those styles but you know what would make my day? Say the clothing name and link a picture to what you want (GASP) because a tunic has many styles). Their gem is (colour), (shape, link me if necessary), and is located on (body part). 'Example' My gemstone is Coral. They are shorter than Amethyst (4'7"), and are hourglass shaped. They have pink (#FFB2C9), long hair that is not tied in any way but she has a small lock of hair sticking up like Yang. They have close-set, down-turned, dark red (#D94055) eyes. They have cotton candy coloured (#FFE0F5) skin. For clothes they wear a sleeveless dress with this skirt but this colour (#D94055). Under her skirt, she wears bike shorts in this colour (#FFB2C9). She doesn't normally wear shoes but if you need to, she sometimes wears boots like these. Their gem is gradient #851016 (top) - #B72C3B (bottom), unfaceted radiant, and is located on their left, upper arm immediately below the shoulder. THE ART You can only request chibis. And you can only request one character at a time. They won't all look like this. If I decide to colour them, then they'll be coloured. If I decide to do a sketch on my iPad, then that's what you get. Don't complain or I'll disallow requests from you in the future. Cerussite-SecondForm.png|Cerussite chibi PinkSpinel-SecondForm.png|Pink Spinel chibi Morganite-SecondForm.png|Morganite chibi The List Because of my being dumb and getting overwhelmed by requests, I've defaulted all requests to stickers because I can't deal with this right now, especially since testing for AP classes is coming up. #TMP : Zemannite How to credit me for ART Requested from DaniSkies How to credit me for RULES/ GUIDES/ BASICS Revised from DaniSkies If you want me to draw a canon character, by all means request it! Category:Blog posts